Conto de Farsas
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic baseada na letra da música Conto de Farsas - Fake Number. Naruto é garçom e trabaha numa cafeteria. Lá ele conheçe Hinata, a filha de um rico executivo, e que está prestes a se casar com seu primo, Neji. O que será que acontecerá? Leiam.


C A F E T E R I A - **balcão**.

　　　 - Bom dia Hinata-chan! Vai querer o que hoje? – A garçonete se aproximou da cliente sentada no balcão.

　　　 - Um cappuccino seria ótimo, Sakura-chan. – Sorriu gentilmente.

　　　 - Com creme ou sem?

　　　 - Com creme. – Ficou ali lendo o jornal que um senhor deixara antes de ir embora até que Sakura retornou com seu cappuccino.

　　　 - Como foi seu dia hoje? – Entregou-lhe o copo.

　　　 - Razoável... – Deu um gole na bebida e continuou. – Se tudo der certo vou conseguir o maior negócio da minha vida. Vou me mudar para Londres e me casar com o Neji em dois meses. Além de tudo vou assumir a presidência da Hyuuga's Company.

C A F E T E R I A - **cozinha**.

　　　 - Naruto-sama, você precisa servir os clientes sempre com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Acho que isso não vai ser problema, você parece ser uma pessoa muito carismática.

　　　 - Pode deixar comigo, Jiraya-sama. Você só vai ouvir elogios a meu respeito.

　　　 - Assim espero! Por que se depender do meu filho... – Olhou para a mesa no fundo da cozinha. Um homem jovem sentado lendo um livro com uma expressão completamente... pervertida. – Se depender do Kakashi, os negócios na cafeteria estão perdidos. Mas ele é um bom romancista. É. Pelo menos nisso ele puxou ao pai.

　　　 - Os romances dele são diferentes dos seus. Até as mulheres compram o Icha agora.

　　　 - Apesar de nunca ter dado trela para essa baboseira de romantismo, as histórias dele misturam muito bem isso com o hentai pesado. Meu filho é um gênio.

　　　 - Ou um romântico incurável. – Debochou. Pobrezinha.

•••

(N/A:_ música a partir de agora em negrito_)

　　　 **E quando a história começou, os personagens se encontraram...**

- O que vai querer moça? - O rapaz loiro se aproximou da cliente chamando a atenção da mesma para ele. Era um belo homem, com lindos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis, e um corpo visivelmente atraente.

- E-Eu vou... Eu quero... Cappuccino. - Perguntou desajeitada desviando seu olhar e seus pensamentos da beleza do rapaz.

- Aqui está. - Disse-lhe entregando o café minutos depois.

- Onde está, onde está Sakura-chan? - Olhou para os lados. Não tinha dado falta da amiga antes.

- Ah... Ela não vem faz uma semana. Tirou licença. Vai se casar. - Sorriu gentilmente.

- Verdade... Com o Sasuke-kun. Tinha me esquecido. - Tomando um gole do café.

- A Srtª os conhece? - Perguntou o rapaz curioso.

- Na verdade só a noiva. Ela me seve cappuccino a mais de um ano. Sou cliente fiel dela. Mas como fiquei um mês fora, não me lembrava do casamento. Mas... - Olhou para o loiro curiosa. - Você os conhece? Quer dizer, é claro... Se você trabalha aqui deve conhecer. - Sorriu sem jeito diante da pergunta obvia que fizera.

- É. - Abriu um sorriso grande e simpático, fazendo com que a garota ficasse ainda mais hipnotizada. - Putz, então você se ferrou porque o meu cappuccino não é tão bom quanto o dela.

- "Como esse cara é lindo". - Outro gole. - Que isso... - Sorriu constrangida pelas besteiras que estava pensando. - Seu cappuccino é tão bom quanto o dela. Até melhor mas não conte pra ela, ela me mata. - Sorriu timidamente fazendo com que o rapaz também se encantasse com sua beleza. Já tinha a percebido antes é claro. Mulheres bonitas não passavam despercebidas por ele. Mas essa era angelicalmente diferente.

- "Como ela é bonita" - Ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que falar, ela acompanhou seu silêncio. - Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Não que você queira saber, mas já que vou te servir daqui até a volta da Sakura-chan.. - Colocou a mão atrás da cabeça dando um sorriso levemente constrangido.

　　　 　 **Ele a queria e ela sabe que arruinaria a sua vida caso fizesse a escolha errada.**

- Se eu saísse sempre com mulheres tão bonitas quanto você eu seria o homem mais sortudo do mundo. - Colocou a mão nos bolsos e olhou para a rua deserta a frente deles. Hinata sorriu com o comentário.

- Pensei que não fosse um encontro...

- Encontro? - Assustou-se e deixou os pensamentos fugirem depressa. - Eu disse encontro? Desculpa, eu não quis dizer...

- Tudo bem. - Sorriu gentilmente. - Não disse que era um encontro. É que da forma que você falou parecia que estavamos saindo juntos.

- Bom, por um lado, vendo bem, nós estamos. - Sorriu timidamente tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que tomava conta de seu corpo todo naquele momento.

- Naruto-kun... - Parou de frente pra ele, fazendo o coração do garoto bater mais rápido. Passou a mão na testa dele com carinho.

- O-O que...

- Você ta suando. - Sorrindo novamente.

- É... - Riu nervosamente. A garota voltou a andar como se não tivesse interrompido a caminhada antes. Ela vestia uma blusa decotada lilás e uma saia jeans até os joelhos. Os cabelos longos cabelos pretos azulados voavam ao sinal de qualquer brisa. - "A Hinata é tão incrível..." - Naruto não deixou um centímetro do corpo da garota despercebido. Acabou corado e constrangido. - Ta ficando quente aqui... - Acompanhou Hinata na caminhada.

- É acho que vai... - E de repente ruiu do céu uma tromba de água repentina e inesperada. Parecia até que alguém tinha feito um buraco no céu. - Choveeerrr. - Saíram correndo pela rua tentando fugir da chuva, sem sucesso é claro. Riam feitas duas crianças da própria situação. Acabaram encontrando abrigo embaixo da cobertura da porta de entrada de um prédio.

- Você se molhou toda. A culpa é minha. Não devia ter te chamado para andar sabendo que poderia chover essa noite. - Tirou a jaqueta. - Você quer?

- Não vai adiantar muito. Ela está tão ensopada quanto nós dois. - A garota não parecia nenhum pouco infeliz. Sorria alegre. - E, aliás, não tinha como você adivinhar que isso iria acontecer... Os noticiários nem sempre acertam.

- É. - Sorriu aliviado por saber que ela não havia se irritado com o incidente.

- Essa foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida. - Sorriu ainda mais feliz.

- Da minha também. - Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram e Naruto não pode evitar, era mais forte que ele. Os corações batiam ainda mais acelerados ao passo da aproximação dos corpos. Foi quando Naruto chegou perto de Hinata o suficiente para beijá-la e...

- Não Naruto-kun. - A garota se afastou. - Eu não, não posso. Nós não podemos...

- Porque? - Tentou se aproximar novamente. Segurou-a pela cintura e ergueu seu queixo para aproximar seus lábios mas uma nova recusa se deu ao ser afastado com um leve empurrão.

- Porque eu vou me casar.

**E ela está presa em sua decisão não consegue escolher,**

**tem dois caminhos pra percorrer.**

- Será que você não entende papai. Eu não amo Neji, eu amo outro homem.

- Não diga besteiras Hinata. Seu casamento é daqui a duas semanas. Não vai perder a chance de ser feliz com um homem como Neji.

- Ele não é o homem com quem eu quero ser feliz. Ao lado dele só terei infelicidade. E farei com isso que ele seja infeliz.

- Não quero saber...

- Mas papai...

- JÁ BASTA! VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM NEJI E PRONTO. PENSE NO SEU BEM, NO BEM DA COMPANHIA...

- É SÓ NISSO QUE VOCÊ PENSA... NA COMPANHIA...

- SE VOCÊ... Se você não se casar com ele... Se não se casar com Neji nós perderemos tudo. Meu futuro, o seu e o da sua irmã dependem disso. Quer ver seu pai e irmã mendigando na rua?

- Não exag...

- Não estou exagerando. Isso não é brincadeira Hinata. Perderemos tudo por um desvaneio seu. Por uma paixão imbecil e sem importancia.

- É importante pra mim.

- Mais do que sua família?

**Nesse conto de farsas o final pode não ser tão feliz assim.**

** Um caminho pra escolher, ela sabe que pode se arrepender.**

- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HINATAAAAAAAAAAA! - A voz de um homem aparentemente desesperado ecoava pelo quarto de Hinata. Atirada na cama, fechou os olhos e as lágrimas presas banharam-lhe a face instantaneamente. A dor que sentia era tremenda. Os gritos eram cada vez mais fortes e já sem suportar tudo aquilo, correu para a janela e a fechou rapidamente tentando abafar aquele som extremamente doloroso, não aos seus ouvidos, mas ao seu coração. Mesmo tendo o som aos poucos diminuído e Hinata ia se despedaçando cada vez mais e mais. - Hinataaaa. - Pode ainda ouvir um último grito antes de escutar a sirene da polícia se aproximando e acordando toda a rua.

- EU SÓ VOU EMBORA SE ELA SAIR AQUI! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA! HINATAAAAAAAA! - Naruto gritava desesperado, o rosto banhado em lágrimas, enquanto se sacudia e espancava os dois empregados que Hiashi mandara tirar ele dali. - HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- DEIXE MINHA FILHA EM PAZ. VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE ESTÁ DISTRUINDO A VIDA DELA. ELA VAI SE CASAR. NÃO HÁ NADA QUE POSSA FAZER. FOI ELA QUEM ESCOHEU ISSO. - Hiashi estava extremamente furioso. A vontade que tinha era de mandar os empregado calarem aquele moleque aos socos, mas preferiu não sujar suas mãos e chamar a polícia.

- ELA NÃO ESCOLHEU PORR* NENHUMA SEU VERME DESGRAÇADO. QUEM TA DESTRUINDO A VIDA DELA É VOCÊ. HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - A viatura da polícia vinha ao longe mas não fez com que Naruto desistisse. - HINATAAAAAAAA!

Já não suportava mais. Desceu as escadas correndo mesmo de camisola e...

- T-Trancada? - A porta estava trancada. Obviamente seu pai não confiara no seu racional, já previra que o emocional da garota podia interferir e estragar tudo. - NARUTOOOOOO! - Esmurrou a porta com toda a força, mas não obteve sucesso.

Deixou as costas baterem contra a porta e deslizou o corpo sobre a mesma chorando compulsivamente. Entre seus lamentos, quase inaudível - N-Naruto-kun. - Foi a única palavra que disse.

- Acalme-se meu jovem. - Disse o policial que se aproximava com o cassetete nas mãos pronto para imobilizá-lo. Mas Naruto foi mais rápido, aproveitou a guarda baixa dos empregados e se soltou correndo para a porta da casa de Hinata.

- HINATAAAAA! - Batendo na janela da sala. Hinata correu para a janela, mas já era tarde, ao ver o policial vindo, Naruto correu para a outra janela, e para outra esmurrando todas para chamar a atenção de Hinata, mas nunca à via. Hinata tentava alcançá-lo, mas não dava tempo, era mais rápido que ela.

Naruto deu a volta na casa com o policial cansado correndo atrás dele. Acabou indo parar na porta da cozinha, que tentou arrombar sem sucesso, pois logo na primeira tentativa frustrada, o policial o agarrou e junto de um empregado, imobilizou Naruto no chão, deixando o garoto de quatro com a cara no chão e colocando as algemas nele.

Hinata finalmente alcançou a cozinha. Tentou abrir a porta, mas esta também estava trancada. Foi quando olhou pelo vidro da porta e testemunhou a cena que arrancou um dos últimos pedaços de seu coração, Naruto sendo algemado naquela situação.

O policial, depois de algemá-lo, levantou o rapaz e encaminhou para fora dos limites da casa. Mas antes que pudesse ser arrastado dali, ainda pode ver Hinata o observando pela porta sem mover um dedo para evitar aquela situação. Como não sabia que Hinata tentar sim sair dali e ajudá-lo, Naruto acabou entendendo tudo errado e não ofereceu mais resistência ao guarda que tentava levá-lo à viatura.

Hinata correu desesperada para a sala e da janela ainda pode vê-lo partir na viatura. Deixou-se largar no chão e chorou feito uma criança. Um choro de dor. A dor de quem sabe que perdeu pra sempre o único amor e a única chance de ser feliz.

**Em seus pensamentos tenta se encontrar faz juramentos,**

**promete nunca mais amar...**

- Ela estava lá. Estava na minha frente, bem na minha frente e não fez nada. Não moveu um só dedo para me ajudar. - Naruto estava sério como nunca Sakura tinha o visto. Estava até um pouco assustada, pois a expressão do garoto indicava a cada palavra que ele iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Mas Naruto... E se a Hinata-chan...

- CALA A BOCA! - Cortou a tentativa fútil de Sakura de amenizar a situação. - NÃO DIGA NUNCA MAIS ESSE NOME NA MINHA FRENTE. EU QUERO ESQUECER QUE ELA EXISTIU NA MINHA VIDA. NUNCA MAIS QUERO SEQUER PENSAR EM QUALQUER COISA QUE ESTEJA RELACIONADA A ELA. - Saiu da cafeteria furioso e Sakura, morrendo de medo de que ele cometesse uma loucura, saiu atrás dele.

- Narutooo... Pra onde você vai?

- Embora daqui... pra sempre. - Sequer virou para respondê-la e já estava longe demais para ser impedido.

•••

- Naruto, meu filho... O que...? - Kushina tentou perguntar ao ver a expressão furiosa com a qual o filho adentrara em casa. A dias que ele andava assim. Furioso, inquieto e sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Passou pela mão como se não a tivesse visto e entrou no quarto batendo a porta com força e trancando-a em seguida. Mas Kushina não podia deixar assim, precisava saber o que atormentava o filho. Na verdade já sabia. - Naruto, meu filho. - Bateu na porta do quarto do rapaz. - Há dias que você não fala conosco. Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados... - Mas ele não a respondeu. - O que está acontecendo... Você anda estranho desde que.. desde o incidente na casa dos Hyuuga. - Ouviu de dentro do quarto o som da porta do guarda-roupa batendo com força. - Meu filho... - Respirou fundo. Tinha medo do que o filho pudesse fazer depois dos últimos acontecimentos dos quais poucos ela tinha tomado ciência. - É a Hyuuga... A Hinata Hyuuga de novo não é? - A porta se abriu de repente e Naruto surgiu com uma mala.

- Estou indo embora.

•••

- Então você vai embora mesmo? - Sasuke surgiu caminhando na calçada em direção a Naruto, sentado no ponto de ônibus.

- Vou. - Não olhou para o amigo nem moveu um músculo mais além dos lábios que pronunciaram um frio adeus subentendido.

- Vai pra onde? - Sasuke se aproximou e sentou do lado do rapaz no bando do ponto de ônibus.

- Vou para o aeroporto e de lá direto para a casa dos meus avós em Nagoya. - Continuou apenas a observar o trânsito evitando maiores comunicações com Sasuke, que esboçava um sorriso de canto incomum em suas feições rotineiras.

- Vai perder o casamento do ano.

- ... - Sua expressão mudou. Fechou o cenho, mas não respondeu a tentativa de provocação vinda de Sasuke.

- É amanhã. Às 17h. Vai ser lá na casa dos Hyuuga mesmo e...

- Porque está me dizendo isso? - Fitou o amigo enfurecido, cortando a informação pela metade.

- Bom... Se você não sabe... não sou eu quem vai te dizer. - Levantou e deu as costas para o amigo anunciando sua saída.

- Eu não... - Abaixou a cabeça ainda mantendo a mesma expressão. - Não vou correr mais atrás dela. Ela desistiu de mim da primeira vez.

- Certo. Você sabe o que faz. - Voltou a caminhar na direção oposta a do amigo.

- ... - Viu Sasuke sumir ao dobrar a esquina, mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra mais. - "Eu nunca mais vou amar de novo... Nunca. Pois a única pessoa que amei me abandonou. E mesmo que eu quisesse amar de novo, não poderia, pois ainda a amo."

O ônibus estacionou no ponto e Naruto, mesmo hesitando por alguns breves segundos, entrou nele, deixando tudo para trás, seu amor, sua felicidade e seu coração.

**E passa o dia ven****do filmes irreais esperando que seus dias sejam iguais**.

　　　 Naquela noite sonhou com Naruto mais uma vez. Seus sonhos eram os mesmos desde que o conhecera. Ele se aproximava devagar com o mesmo sorriso sincero e ofuscante, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçando na brisa leve que varria a rua mal iluminada e vazia da cidade. A cada passo ficavam mais evidente os sentimentos da garota, seu coração não batia, trovoava.

　　　 Os olhos azuis hipnotizantes dele encontravam suas orbes perolados num sorriso provocante e convidativo. Suas mãos mostravam a direção e de repente já não estavam mais distantes. Ela estava em seus braços. Os braços dele a aprisionavam enquanto ele a beijava e fungava em seu pescoço.

　　　 Aos poucos os lábios se aproximaram um beijo calmo, mas arrebatador fez com que tudo a volta sumisse. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Porém essa noite o sonho não terminava com um beijo de amor. Em seus delírios mais profundos, sentindo o desejo pulsante fazendo seu corpo vibrar, Hinata abriu os olhos depois do beijo para admirar a face do amado, mas, para sua surpresa, ele já não estava lá. Era tudo branco e vazio.

　　　 Não havia nada além dela no vácuo de seus pensamentos. Suas orbes ardiam perdida no espaço infinito e sem cor por onde agora corria desesperada a procura de Naruto, chorando desesperadamente e sentindo o coração se dilacerar por completo.

**E ela está presa em sua decisão não consegue escolher,**

**tem dois caminhos pra percorrer.**

　　　 - Você escolhe Hinata. Ou se casa comigo e salva sua família... Prometo te dar tudo o que você quiser. Uma vida como você nunca sonhou. Você sabe que tenho mais dinheiro do que seus pais possam sequer imaginar. Você terá uma vida feliz, nós teremos. A empresa será toda nossa e no futuro de nossos filhos. A melhor vida que você pode ter é ao meu lado. - Pegou as mãos dela tentando se aproximar, mas a garota recusou e recuou alguns passos.

　　　 - Sabe que eu nunca amarei você como amo ele...

　　　 - Você nunca descobrirá se não tentar. Pense... A outra opção seria ficar com aquele medíocre garçom de uma cafeteria falida que não poderia lhe dar nada do que você merece. - As palavras dele eram fortes, mas não a convenceriam tão fácil. - Eu sei o que você está sentindo... O torpor da paixão... Não está amando Hinata, esta vislumbrada com a possibilidade de sair da linha, de quebrar as regras... - Ele sorriu gentilmente tentando a convencer de que estava certo, de que era aquilo mesmo que ela estava sentindo. - Quando o fogo passar... Quando você estiver casada com aquele fracassado, vivendo numa quitinete com um monte de filhos, trabalhando e vivendo com dificuldade para se sustentar... Quando todo esse sentimento adolescente morrer com as brigas, com as crises, dívidas, traições... Você vai se arrepender de ter decidido ficar com um moleque e deixado pra trás um homem que poderia dar o valor que você merece.

•••

**Nesse conto de farsas o final pode não ser tão feliz assim...**

- Onde... Pra onde ele foi?

- Naruto foi embora Hinata.

- Pra onde?

- Ele não disse. E acho que não adiantaria se você soubesse. Ele não que vê-la mais. - As palavras de Sasuke queimaram seu peito como brasa. Se fosse realmente verdade... Nunca mais o veria de novo.

**Um caminho pra escolher, ela sabe que pode se arrepender.**

- Eu me caso com você Neji.

**Se arrepender.**

- Hyuuga Hinata. Aceita Neji Hyuuga como seu legítimo esposo.

[**Flash:** *****_ - O que vai querer moça? - O rapaz loiro se aproximou da cliente chamando a atenção da mesma para ele. Era um belo homem, com lindos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis, e um corpo visivelmente atraente._

_- E-Eu vou... Eu quero... Cappuccino. - Perguntou desajeitada desviando seu olhar e seus pensamentos da beleza do rapaz. *****_]

- Para amá-lo...

[**Flash:** *****_ - Se eu saísse sempre com mulheres tão bonitas quanto você eu seria o homem mais sortudo do mundo._

_- Pensei que não fosse um encontro..._

_- Encontro? Eu disse encontro? Desculpa, eu não quis dizer..._

_- Tudo bem. Não disse que era um encontro. É que da forma que você falou parecia que estávamos saindo juntos._

_- Bom, por um lado, vendo bem, nós estamos. *****_]

- E respeitá-lo...

[**Flash:** *****_ - _ _Essa foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida._

_- Da minha também. - Naruto chegou perto de Hinata o suficiente para beijá-la e..._

_- Não Naruto-kun._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu vou me casar._ _ *****_]

- Na saúde e na doença...

[**Flash:** *****_ - HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!_ **_*_**]

- Na riqueza e na pobreza...

[**Flash:** *****_ - EU SÓ VOU EMBORA SE ELA SAIR AQUI! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA! HINATAAAAAAAA!*****_]

- Até que a morte os separe!?

　　　 　　 **Nesse conto de farsas o final pode não ser tão feliz assim..**.

Correu feito louca pela rua sem parar no sinal aberto, mesmo com os carros acelerados quase a atropelá-la. Nos olhos um brilho que desconhecia até o momento em que encontrara seu verdadeiro amor, no coração o medo de jamais vê-lo de novo...

　　　 　　　** Um caminho pra escolher, ela sabe que pode se arrepender.**

Não sabia ao certo onde, como, quando... mas encontraria o que estava procurando.

**No final saberemos se eles foram felizes pra sempre.**

- O que vai querer senhorita? - Abriu um sorriso para disfarçar seu desânimo. Estava secando algumas xícaras quando se virou para atender a cliente que acabara de chegar.

- Cappuccino. Com creme, por favor. - A moça loira sorriu gentilmente em resposta. Naruto não pode evitar de lembrar do dia em que uma certa garota lhe pediu o mesmo e acabou entrando em sua vida e o marcando para sempre.

**Se arrepender?**

- NARUTOOOOO? - Atravessou a praça de alimentação do shopping feito um relâmpago, o corpo pesava como nunca sobre as pernas cansadas. Os olhos marejados e um sorriso extremamente feliz e aliviado brotou em sua face. Tropeçava na barra do longo vestido branco. Não tivera tempo de se livrar de sua mortalha ao abandonar tão desesperadamente seu casamento. Pegara o primeiro ônibus ao se lembrar do lugar que Naruto mencionara em um de seus encontros, a cidade na qual ele a levaria quando, um dia, estivessem casados. Prometeu que morariam lá, teriam filhos e seriam felizes ali, não importasse o que acontecesse.

- Hi-Hinata? - Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. A imagem da garota que deixara pra trás, que lutava para se esquecer pois ela assim tinha o decidido, iria se casar com outro. Ela corria em sua direção e, não podia ser verdade, estava vestida de noiva. Abriu um de seus maiores sorriso e correu na direção do amor de sua vida.

**Pra sempre!**

**FIM!**


End file.
